


The Case of the Missing Handcuffs

by violetcookie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blanc Chaser AU, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcookie/pseuds/violetcookie
Summary: Being in a relationship with a detective is not easy; their job keeps them busy all day and night because crime never sleeps. You can tell how difficult the Otoyarsene case has been for him and Detective Kurustin, and now all you want to do is comfort him. To do that, you become a thief yourself to be captured by his attention.(Based on the "Inspector Kurustin's Pursuit" event in Uta no Prince-sama Shining Live)





	The Case of the Missing Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time every writing smut so I hope it's okay! This fanfic was really self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy it too!  
> ___-chan refers to the reader character so you can insert your name there.

Being in a relationship with a detective is not easy; their job keeps them busy all day and night because crime never sleeps. When he does come home, he’s often incredibly exhausted from the countless nights of working overtime for a case. As many times as you have tried to leave hints for Natsuki to spend some time with you in the bedroom, he ends up just falling asleep on the bed instead. You can tell how difficult the Otoyarsene  case has been and Detective Kurustin, and now all you want to do is comfort him.

You know of only one good way to obtain his attention. Natsuki has told you once that he keeps a pair of handcuffs on his person in case he runs into a purse snatcher. He always places them on top of a drawer on his side of the room so he can easily secure it to his belt as the very last step to getting ready to solve crime.

In the middle of the night, while you think he is sound asleep, you gently attempt to remove his arm around you (there isn’t a single night where he doesn’t cling to you) and get out of bed.

“Mn, ___-chan? Why are you—” Natsuki mumbles, eyes still closed but noticing the sudden loss of warmth between his arms.

“I…I just wanted a glass of water, I need something to drink all of a sudden,” you reply nervously.

He doesn’t reply to your fake excuse, so you assume he is fast asleep. At least you don’t need to tiptoe around like an actual thief now that he knows you’re awake.

Without a sound, you try to make your way around to the other side of the room and quietly grab the handcuffs off of the top of the drawer. Handcuffs in hand, the current issue is where to place them until Natsuki leaves in the morning. He wouldn’t have time to look in your drawer before he left, would he? His morning routine consists of a quick shower and the occasional cup of tea if he is working on a problematic case. Hopefully that will be the situation in a few hours. You walk carefully back to your side of the room, shove the handcuffs in your sock drawer, and go right back to bed, hoping that he did not hear a single thing.

—

As expected, you awaken the next morning to see Natsuki leaning on the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of tea without a trace of suspicion on his face.

“Good morning, ___-chan! Did you sleep well?” he says with a smile on his face that warms you like the morning sun.

“Yes, I always seem to sleep well. I feel safe in your arms, after all.” you reply with a small smile.

Natsuki sets down his tea  and runs over to you for a hug, lifting you into the air faster than you can react. “___-chan, you’re so cute! I love you!”

His constant and sudden declarations of love always make you blush even though you’ve gotten used to it by now. Sometimes you wonder if he’s the cute one in the relationship.

“Natsuki, please let me go! Detective Kurustin will be mad if you’re late again! Who’s going to put the criminals in their place if he’s the only one at the scene?”

He sighs. “You’re right, ___-chan.” Natsuki returns to the counter to finish his tea and then moves to the entryway to put on his jacket.

“Huh? I feel like I’m missing something,” he says, patting himself down.

Your face turns white. Thoughts begin running through your mind. Is it that easy for him to figure out that he is missing his handcuffs? Does he realize that he has forgotten to put them on while getting dressed?

“Oh! I didn’t grab my keys! ___-chan, you always remind me about them.”

An audible sigh of relief comes out of your mouth. You are too nervous to even speak to Natsuki and hope he leaves faster so that you can figure out the rest of your plan.

“I’m heading out, ___-chan!”

“Be safe out there, Natsuki!”

He leaves with a smile on his face so brilliant that, it kind of makes you contemplate whether stealing from him will replace it with a sour look. It doesn’t matter for now; this entire idea was to help Natsuki relax after all the work he did to stop Otoyarsene.

First things first, you need to figure out how to make metal handcuffs that are meant to hurt the wearer hurt less. You aren’t that much into pain play, but you know Natsuki would be sad if he saw red marks around your wrists, even if it was for his own good. After some time trying to think of what would be soft enough to wrap around the cuffs, you remember the velvet ribbon that Natsuki tied around your birthday present a while ago. You’ve kept the box because of the adorable packaging even though it contained cookies he made for you. If anyone knew how to turn ghost peppers into seemingly edible cookies, it would be Natsuki.

You rummage through your closet for some time to find the box and remove the ribbon inside. The ribbon is in a cute pink color perfect to disguise the shiny metal of his police handcuffs. The next step is to think about what to wear once he finds you cuffed and alone. Perhaps you should wear that tacky yellow bra (even if it’s his favorite color) and the “special” underwear you bought that you thought would really appeal to him. You have modified it a little to fit you better, but he will probably enjoy it nonetheless. You might as well cover it up with a short yellow skirt to add more to the surprise. Now that you have everything planned out, the only thing to do now is to set it up once it’s late enough for Natsuki to return. But first, work calls.

—

It’s getting later than you expected. Natsuki must be working late again because Detective Kurustin found out a new suspect, or a new case had turned up. Your only choice is to text him a message that says, “Hurry home! I have a surprise for you!” which is one of the most clichéd lines in the book but if it works, it works.

After making sure you look as appealing as possible, you climb onto the bed, handcuff yourself, and lay down into the position you figured out is most comfortable. Wrapping the cuffs in ribbon doesn’t help to ease the pain of the metal as much as you thought it would. Your hands can’t key in the double lock like you thought they could either. You did the best you could do, so all you can do now is to wait for Natsuki to come home.

And wait.

And wait.

“___-chan! I’m back! What was the surprise that you planned?” he yells so that you can hear him all the way across the apartment. You don’t reply and wait from him to wander the apartment until he comes into the bedroom. Natsuki nearly bursts the door open from excitement.

“___-chan! Where are yo—” He stops and stares at you with a growing blush on his face.

Suddenly, you start feeling a bit more embarrassed than you thought you would. Even though it’s Natsuki, the feeling of being exposed in this state turns you red from the tips of your ears to the apples of your cheeks.

“I… I’ve seen how tired you’ve gotten from all of your work and I just wanted to...” you stutter, looking away from him.

“Syo-chan did mention that I forgot my handcuffs today, but I didn’t think ___-chan would be the thief. I don’t think I’ve ever dealt with a case where the thief ended up arresting themselves,” Natsuki says with a small smile.

If this plan wants to be done successfully, then you will have to play along. “What are you going to do to me, Detective Shinomirade? Please let me go, I’ll be good from now on!”

He lets out a small laugh. “If I let you go, how I can I trust that you’ll be good? Thieves that steal from the people who arrest them are the worst, ___-chan.”

You shut your eyes. You feel yourself becoming nervous as Natsuki walks to the side of the bed. Instead of being touched without being able to fight back, you hear a clicking sound, and your wrists are free from the bonding.

“Na-Natsuki? What’s wrong?”

He sets the cuffs to the side and holds you in a soft hug, whispering in your ear. “___-chan, I’m happy you went out of your way to do this for me but I could never treat you like any of the criminals I deal with. I love you too much to see you struggling while wearing the same cuffs I use to stop actual thieves.”

Then, it hits you: you never ever actually asked Natsuki if he would be into this kind of play. Now your plan was all for naught. He cares too much about you to be in any kind of struggle or pain. You hold him close in return; it’s like hugging a teddy bear but with a hard body from muscle and a hard…

“Ah! You’re actually… I thought you didn’t like me being in cuffs like that?!” you say with a blush.

“Haha, it’s not the play, __-chan. You were so cute barely wearing anything and laying on the bed just for me.”

You push him away but still hold onto his shoulders. “I tried really hard to get this all set up, and you get turned on from me wearing yellow underwear?”

Natsuki playfully picks you up, laying you down onto the bed, and then moves to hover over you, his large body casting a shadow over your smaller one. “Is everything yellow? The skirt is hiding the rest.”

He slowly moves his hand along your side, causing you to shiver, until he hooks his finger under the waist of your skirt. He looks back at you as if to make sure that it’s okay for him to remove it. You nod in consent. He slowly pulls the skirt down but stops abruptly, sitting up in surprise.

“It’s Piyo-chan! Where did you find Piyo-chan underwear? It’s so cute on you!” He smiles at you in glee. This is a better reaction than you’ve expected.

“I… I found them online, I thought you'd really like it.” you say sheepishly.

Natsuki leans down and kisses you gently. “___-chan, you’re too good for me. I love you.”

You wrap your arms around his shoulders to bring him closer, to hold him tighter, for a more passionate kiss. He slowly runs his hand up your side, sliding to your back before stopping to grip the clasps of your bra. It’s a bit difficult for him to focus on getting it undone as you both kiss with eyes closed. Eventually you feel the tight bra around your chest loosen and nearly fall off. Moving his hand to the front of your body, he slides it under the now-loose bra and gently grabs your breast. You break from the kiss with a gasp, trembling under his touch.

“Did that feel good, ___-chan?” he says as he gently kneads your breast with his left hand. “Do you want me to keep touching you?”

You nod without answering, hopefully getting your message across. You haven’t been touched like this by him in a while; it’s like your first time together all over again. He’s always been so slow and making sure everything is okay for you. You enjoy it, but right now it almost feels like teasing with how he barely touches you to make you feel this way.

“Do you want me to touch you somewhere else, ___-chan?” he whispers in your ear.

“Yes, please Natsuki!” You’re already begging for him to get to the main event; it’s surprising that he’s taking so long.

“Where?” he asks, moving his other hand down your body while still kneading your breast and nipple, making you even more sensitive.

“Y-You know where!”

He laughs at your reply. “I’m joking, ___-chan. It might have been a while, but I can still remember where you feel the best.” He frowns slightly when his hand reaches your underwear. “Sorry, Piyo-chan. I’ll have to remove you from ___-chan’s body if she wants to feel good.”

“Don’t apologize to my underwear! Take them off already! I can barely wait anymore, Natsuki!”

“Of course, ___-chan. Give me a second, you can’t be the only one undressed here.”

He removes the suspenders from his shoulders and begins to unbutton his dress shirt somewhat hurriedly. Once he takes off the shirt entirely, you remember another reason why you love him. He’s much more muscular than someone would think he would be under his clothes; it’s the reason why he’s able to beat up the ‘bad guys’ that he mentions to you all the time. Just seeing his upper body turns you on a bit more than you thought it would.

“You’re going to burn a hole through me if you keep staring, ___-chan. Do you enjoy watching me undress that much?” he adds with a smile that kind of seems smug.

 “I… I might? You’re really handsome, with or without clothes.” You don’t even notice that he has stripped down to his boxers, as if your mind has traveled to some fantasy world by just looking at him. Your eyes continue to scan the rest of his body, and you notice the bulge in his boxers. It’s… rather big. Not that it’s a bad thing.

You can feel the underwear being pulled down your legs; there’s marks on your hips from how tight it was. Piyo-chan is thrown across the room to be forgotten, and now the event has begun. He rubs one of his fingers around your clit, making you squirm and clutch the bedsheets. The finger moves to enter you as Natsuki slowly opens your legs with his other hand. You don’t even feel shy anymore because you know he’ll take care of you. He continues to finger you, and by adding another, your back arches and your eyes close as he scissors them.

“___-chan, you’re so wet,” you hear him say. It’s rare to hear any kind of dirty talk from him, but there’s no point in mentioning it lest the momentum breaks. “Can I?”

“Y-yes. Please, Natsuki!” you say while nodding slowly, eyes still closed.

The fingers are removed from inside you and there’s a sound of a drawer opening and a rip of something plastic. He’s smart to remember to put a condom on, especially when you are too drunk in ecstasy to even think about it. Soon enough, you feel something larger and harder than the fingers enter you. Your eyes open to see Natsuki over you; it feels fantastic and completely worth the wait.

“___-chan, you feel so good. Can I move?” he asks gently while removing a lock of hair off of your slightly sweaty face.

You nod again, still clutching the bedsheets for dear life. He begins slowly at first so that you can get used to it, and then he gradually picks up speed. Pants and moans won’t stop leaving your mouth, and you can see Natsuki breathing quite heavily as well.

“Natsuki, come here.” You say between breaths, motioning him to come closer with your hand.

He leans in to you, not stopping his thrusts. “What is it, ___-chan? Are you okay?”

Again, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. His hands move to hold your thighs so that he can reach down lower to you. Your body is practically in a crescent shape, but you’re feeling so good that the position doesn’t feel too uncomfortable. The kiss deepens as your tongues intertwine. You feel like never letting go of him.

You can’t even imagine how much time has passed because the pleasure seems to be endless and you don’t want it to end. However, you can feel a climax coming and your moans turn into shouts of Natsuki’s name as you hear him say your name many times in return.

“Natsuki… I’m… I’m… !” you say into his ear, your nails clawing into his back.

“Me too, ___-chan…” he says in reply with a grunt.

One last scream of his name and your climax comes. You can feel Natsuki shudder in your arms moments after. Both of you are panting, trying to recover from the high of the experience. He slowly pulls out of you, peels off the condom, and throws it in the trash can. He then lays down next to you, looking exhausted.

“I...that was…” You can’t even finish your sentence.

“I love you, ___-chan. You were right, I really needed that, thank you.” He pulls your head towards him and kisses your forehead. “I’m so happy that you’re mine.”

A blush fills your face. He’s never said that before, and somehow he said it at the perfect time. He pulls the covers over and holds you close to him. You can feel his rapid heartbeats as you lean your head against his chest.

“I love you too, Natsuki. Please promise me that you’ll never work yourself too hard again.”

He doesn’t reply. You looked up at him to see that his eyes are closed. You’re a bit upset that he fell asleep but you know he’s really tired and deserves time to rest. You remove his glasses off his face so that they don’t break overnight.

“Goodnight, Natsuki,” you say, closing your eyes and cuddling closer to him.

“Who said you could sleep after one round?” You hear a voice similar to Natsuki’s, but you know it doesn’t belong to the Natsuki you know..

Your eyes shoot open. Satsuki. You gulp because you’ve forgotten about what happens when the glasses are taken off. He moves so that he’s on top of you; you can see the outline of a smug grin on his face.

“You still have those handcuffs, right? Let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a big thanks to kiyamahikari for being my fantastic proofreader to make sure this fanfic was the best it could possibly be!


End file.
